User blog:NeYoDark666/Anime-Lover Tragedy
Hi, friends! I'm NeYoDark666. I'm one of the new members here. I write this blog post to share my (thrilling, horrible) experience because too much loving manga & anime. It happens around one month before joining Inazuma Eleven wiki. I love anime & manga, especially that from Japan (WAAH!). Like Naruto, Bleach, HunterXHunter, Claymore, and many more. From those manga, the best is Naruto, Bleach, and Inazuma Eleven. But, now i must be careful of liking manga too much. That day, i watched Inazuma Eleven in Cartoon Network (i really couldn't outgrew this childish behavior), after done my script. It was raining heavily. Thunderbolt everywhere. But my soul just inside the TV. I just couldn't hear the rain, thuderbolts, or any sound aside from the TV sound. When i'm watching, Arjun, my friend said, "Hey, Mira! Help me to fix this roof!", but like i said, i couldn't hear him. So, he called me again and again. Ultimately, he fixed the roof by himself. The match between the Raimon vs. Chaos Team was heated. Oh, Nagumo & Suzuno are so cool! When they just performed Fire Blizzard, i hear Arjun screaming to me, "Help, me! Mira!" but sadly, i paid no attention, because Raimon team were scoring a GOAL! GOAAALL! What happened next? Suddenly, the TV shut off. I got very annoyed, and therefore blackout happened. Shocked, i opened the door and get out from the house, but THERE'S HUGE FLOOD IN FRONT OF ME! Then i closed the door rapidly and i heard Arjun screaming. He fell from his ladder! "Arjun! Are you Okay!?" i said "Ugh... that hurts... i'm okay... the roof is broke. There are so many waters flowing from the roof hole. I can't fix it." "What happened to the TV!?" "It's likely because some sort of short-circuit... look! The TV cable soaking!" I looked to my TV. That's right. It was soaked. We were very shocked. I saw our feet was soaked about 5 cm. It was really flooding. Darkness was around us. "What must we do now!?" "Let's get out of here!" We took our umbrella and ran away to the livingroom. All we just thought is to save our live. Finally, we did. We were in the verranda. And when i looked to the road, i saw the biggest flood in my live. Somebody said that this flood is from the Ottawa River. Suddenly, i smell something strange from my house. "Arjun, are you smelling something?" "Yeah... maybe it's something burning... and it's coming from our house!" "WHAT!?" I entered the house once again. I saw horrific sight; OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE! My TV is burning too! "Arjun!" "Mira! What happened!?" "Our house is on fire!! Get out from here!!" "O...Okay! I'll call the firemen now!" then Arjun took his phone from his pocket, and call the firemen. Two hours later, the firemen came. They took 1 hour to extinguish the flames. After the flame extinguished, i saw everything is turned to ash. My script was burned a bit, bur how could i submit it? The deadline is two days later! In my heart, i felt very ashamed of what had i done. I love the anime more than i love the real world and myself, untill i couldn't notice anything. I also say sorry to my friend, Arjun, which was accepted. He said to me to calm down and don't worry, and he promises to make our script together in his house. PS: Always pay attention to your surrrounding, and don't love something too much if you don't want have any affair like i do NeYoDark666 08:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts